Altar'd State
by Inzannatea23
Summary: A wedding party. A Drunken Jack. A follow-up to Axiom Tilt... it'll make more sense if you've read that, but it isn't strictly necessary as there are really only two references to that story.


Altar'd State

A wedding party. A Drunken Jack. A follow-up to Axiom Tilt... it'll make more sense if you've read that, but it isn't strictly necessary as there are really only two references to that story.

* * *

"You're gorgeous," he slurred at her, "I'm always afraid to say that 'cause you're so much more… you're smart… smarter than me… you're strong… you're easy…"

She giggled.

"Nooo… I mean you're easy to talk to. Easy to be around. Easy to love."

"I'm very glad to hear it," she smiled fondly at him, "I thought I was a lot of trouble?"

"You are. You are," he nodded sloppily, "Tremendous trouble."

She pushed a stray lock of hair off his forehead, smiling at him fondly, "Is that so?"

He nodded vigorously, "It is… but I have a secret," he motioned for her to come a little closer and whispered, "I like trouble."

She laughed a deep joyous laugh, "Oh, Jack, darling… that is no secret."

He pulled up in mock-affront, "I'm a very sneerious… a very _serious_ man, Miss Fisher. I don't have time for nonsense."

She continued laughing at him, "How much did you drink?"

He blinked a few times and then wrinkled his brow, "I'm not sure. Does Mrs. Stanley have twin butlers?"

"You probably should consider calling her Aunt Prudence now, darling… and no," she laughed some more, "She does not have twin butlers."

"I'm not sure I'll ever get used to calling her Aunt Prudence. Seems so… informal," Jack looked around for his glass. He found it, but found it empty as well.

"Maybe we should get you some water," Phryne took ahold of his hand, lacing her fingers with his.

"It was very nice of her to throw this party," Jack noted quietly, "even if it is awful. 'Society' can take a flying leap as far as I'm concerned," he added as a quiet aside.

"She adores you, Jack," she said, "she knows how much this means to you, even if you won't admit it."

"I am adorable," he agreed, and was rewarded with a giggle.

"You are." Phryne leaned in and kissed his gin-soaked lips, "But she also adores that she got to throw this party. I feel fairly certain she never expected to have this particular opportunity."

"No," he bunched his brow, "I don't suspect she ever did."

"I think it's a wonderful thing you've done," Phryne opined.

He looked at her with swimming eyes, struggling to keep her in focus. She noted the sadness behind them.

"I think I need another drink," he said pressing his lips together in vexation.

"I believe you've had enough, darling," Phryne pointed out, "As it is, I think you're going to have a something of a hangover."

 _Pffft…_ he disagreed with a sputter of lips.

Phryne walked over to the sideboard and poured a glass of water from the pitcher resting there, "Here. Drink up," she ordered, handing him the glass once she returned to his side.

"I don…" he started to protest.

"Ahp… No. No arguments," she gave him a cross look.

"I thought you were going to cut down on the commands?" he pouted at her, "Didn't we agree to that?"

"You are welcome to not drink the water, darling… but I'm trying to save you some pain," she smiled at him reaching up to tame that stray lock again, "It bothers you, doesn't it?"

He twisted his mouth in annoyance, "Of course not. Where's the bother? I'm happy with you… this isn't… well, it isn't my business. Not anymore."

"But it still bothers you."

"I have no right to be bothered. Everyone else is happy. I'm happy," he said sipping the water again, "I'm a bit drunk… but I'm happy."

Phryne kissed his forehead, "It's alright to be a little sad. It's an end of sorts," she mused, "But also a beginning."

His eyes focused on hers better than she would have thought possible.

"How do you do that?" he asked with an airy scratch to his voice.

"Do what, darling?" her brows lifted in innocent inquiry.

He broke her gaze to watch his own fingers caressing hers.

He sucked in his lips before responding. "How do you… how do you see through me so easily?"

"I suspect the same way you do it," she leaned forward resting her forehead against his.

Behind them, the feminine sound of a clearing throat caught their attention. They turned to see the diminutive mistress of the house.

"Come along you two," she nearly sang at them, "It's time for the announcement… and champagne! And, of course, cake!"

"We're coming, Aunt P," Phryne said with a slight smile, "We just need a minute or two."

"You can leave the funny business until later," Prudence replied sternly, "don't dawdle."

"Alright, we're right behind you," Phryne promised. Her aunt regarded the scene for a moment before nodding and walking off.

"Are you ready for this," Phryne asked kissing his forehead.

"As I'll ever be," he smiled softly and leaned forward to kiss her lips—sipping at them before deepening the kiss. His arms circled her, palm and fingers splayed on the back of her head as he crushed her to him. Phryne melted into the kiss.

As they pulled apart for air, "Oh, hold that thought darling. I plan to ravish you later," she moaned into his lips, "but Aunt P will send the troops if we don't go now."

"Hang them all," he growled back, "I have everything I want right here."

"Patience, darling."

He laughed into her lips before kissing her shallowly, "Ironic words coming from you, Love."

"Come on. Let's get this over with," she pulled back and grabbed his hand to pull him with her, "The sooner we get past this, the sooner we can get back to where we were. I have plans for you."

"Well, when you put it like that…" he tilted his head at her, "after you, Miss Fisher."

"As always, darling."

They made their way into Aunt Prudence's ballroom. The room was crowded with important people in beautiful clothes. Laughter and music filled the air. It was a joyous party. In one corner of the ballroom a white-frosted, three-tiered cake set the mood. On the opposite corner of the room, a cascade of champagne coupes livened it.

Prudence met them steps from the door, "Do either of you have anything you want to say?" she asked conspiratorially, "before the toasts, I mean?"

Phryne demurred but looked at Jack expectantly, "Darling? This party is primarily your doing, any last words?"

He gaped at her, considering the crowd and his inebriation, "Uh… best not."

"No, Aunt P. The honour is all yours," Phryne smiled brightly at her aunt.

"Very well," Prudence waddled off to the band to break the music for the announcement.

Snippets of murmurs made their way into Jack's ears.

" _I'm surprised he'd attach himself to so much scandal."_

" _Oh, I know. I didn't expect to hear anything about her again, and here she is in the center of society."_

" _Well, it's Mrs. Stanley. Can't go against her."_

" _He is very attractive. And they do make a lovely couple."_

" _I'm frankly surprised anyone would marry her."_

Tongues would always wag. And always cruelly. He was about to spring to her defense when he felt Phryne's hand on his arm. "Wait for the toast, darling."

The room quieted as the music stopped and the commanding presence of Prudence Stanley took center stage.

"Thank you, friends, for joining us on this most joyous of occasions!" Prudence began. "When my niece approached me to host this wedding, I was delighted to do so. I know you will join me in recognizing the beautiful bride and her dashing groom." She paused as the doors to the veranda opened to reveal the couple in question.

"Ladies and gentleman, allow me to introduce Group Captain Lyle and Mrs. Rosalind Compton!"

The crowd erupted in applause and shouts of congratulations. The bride beamed a glorious smile. She was beautiful in blush-rose satin. The groom wore his RAAF dress uniform. Jack noticed him stealing glances at his beautiful bride with the same look Jack probably had whenever he looked at Phryne. Compton wasn't his favorite person in the world, but Jack could tell he really loved Rosie.

"Jack!" Rosie said after the mingling circles had put him into her orbit, "and Phryne! Thank you both so much for this!"

"Our absolute pleasure, Mrs. Compton," Phryne said fondly as she leaned in to kiss Rosie's cheeks, "You look absolutely divine!"

Jack blushed slightly. Stopping drinking had been a good idea after all. He didn't feel as out of control as he had earlier. He leaned forward to kiss Rosie's cheek. "You do look beautiful."

"Phryne!" they turned to Aunt Prudence who was waving her niece over.

"Duty calls," Phryne said with a meaningful look at Jack. She turned to Rosie, "Congratulations, Rosie. Lyle is a good man and he's lucky to have you." Rosie smiled shyly at her and watched her walk away to deal with whatever emergency Aunt P had discovered.

"I'm sorry it took you marrying someone else to finally get you the big society wedding you deserved," Jack said abashed.

Rosie turned her full attention to her former husband, "Jack… this is amazing… and I can't possibly thank you and Phryne enough. Everything you've done for us has been well beyond the expected. I've never had a truer friend."

"It helps to have some connections like Mrs. Stanley," Jack flashed her a self-deprecating smile.

"Oh, yes, Mrs. Stanley has been an absolute angel," Rosie added, "I can't believe she agreed to do all of this."

Jack smiled, "I think some of it is revenge for being left out when we eloped last year. I think finally letting her throw a wedding has gone a long way toward the Fisher-Robinson redemption. I wasn't sure she'd ever forgive us."

"I was a bit cross as well," Rosie confided, "But it's difficult to complain effectively about being excluded from your ex-husband's wedding."

"I've said I'm sorry about that," he pointed out.

"And you're forgiven," Rosie laughed, "but it'll never be forgotten."

He laughed with her. Rosie's new husband joined them as their laughter waned.

She turned to him and smiled fondly, "Hello."

Compton leaned down and lightly kissed her lips, causing Jack to look away awkwardly. He knew it was ridiculous. Absolutely, he knew it. He was now remarried to the most amazing woman—the love of his life. But it was still hard to see the woman he had been married to for sixteen years was in love with another man.

"Jack," Compton greeted him.

"Congratulations, Lyle. Rosie's a phenomenal woman. I'm sure you'll be very happy together."

"Thanks, Jack," Compton smiled genuinely at him, "and thank you for all of this."

Jack nodded. Another group of well-wishers demanded the newlyweds' attention, so he bowed out and stood apart from the crowd.

"Do you regret it?" his current wife's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Regret what? Not having the big wedding? Oh, God no," he turned to her, looping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Regret letting her go?" Phryne corrected.

Jack turned to her and pulled her close to kiss her. He loved doing that in public for the world to see.

"I let her go a long time ago," he said as he pulled away, "Long before I even met you or before the divorce was final."

"But part of you still loves her," it wasn't a question.

"Part of you still loves Compton," he countered, "though, it's different."

"True and true."

"I don't regret it," Jack said after some thought, "my love for and marriage to Rosie, your history with Lyle… they helped shape us into… us. I wouldn't change us for the world."

"You are a very wise man. I'm glad I married you," Phryne reached her lips up to his for a lingering kiss.

"You do make excellent decisions."

She pulled away and tugged his hand to lead him out of the ballroom.

"Where are we going, Miss Fisher?"

"I have a pressing need to reminisce about our wedding night."

* * *

This started as the follow-up to Axiom Tilt, but the story wanted to go a different direction. I'm not sure I really need to do the Phrack wedding, but I'm open to it if you need it.


End file.
